Behind the mask
by EzriaForeverandEver
Summary: What happens when your world comes crashing down? You act like you're fine and you carry on with life. The problem is you act like you're okay but in reality you're breaking, that is why she is a good actress. Lucy Hale is severely depressed but doesn't want anyone to know, Ian Harding, her best friend soon realises that she is slowly killing herself. Will Ian's love be enough?


The sun shone brightly as Lucy Hale opened the door to her car and started the short walk across the car park to the studio where Pretty Little Liars was filmed. Her brunette hair was a mess across her head and she had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. With a coffee in one hand and her phone in the other she headed through the door.

She had a headache, mainly because she drank two bottles of wine last night but it could have been from the awful insomnia that she had had for two weeks now. She couldn't be blamed though- recent 'events' had really taken a toll on her and she felt so useless all the time. She wasn't ready for this, she didn't want to be here.

"Lucy!" Ian exclaimed as he jogged up to the tiny brunette. He had a huge grin in his face as he enveloped his best friend in a tight hug. When he pulled away he looked at her sleep deprived face with a look of concern.

"Hey Ian!" Lucy replied reaching out to kiss his cheek friendlily. Ian chuckled and let his eyes roam her body, not in a sexual way- not at all, but he hadn't seen Lucy in a month and wanted to see how she was doing.

"How have you been?" Ian asked slowly as he stared intently into her hazel eyes. For a brief moment their eyes locked before she quickly averted her eyes. She bit her lip and played with the hem of her top, something she only did when she was nervous.

"Fine" Lucy murmured unconvincingly.

"Lucy, you're an amazing actress but I know you're lying" Ian said quietly. "What's the matter?"

Lucy shook her head "Nothing I'm fine" forcing a smile. Her eyes moved to Ian's. "What about you?" she asked.

"Well, Sophia and I, we uh, well I'm engaged!" Ian said happily. As a cheerful smile spread across his face.

"Oh" Lucy said quietly "Uh. Ian I have to go" She whispered as she ran out the room.

As Lucy entered her dressing room she felt overwhelmed with emotion, she wasn't jealous of Sophia, she loved Ian but only as a friend. She just felt sad that he hadn't told her sooner. She rubbed her pale cheeks with her cold hands before screaming into them.

After a while she stood up from her sofa and walked to her floor- length mirror, that was in the corner of her dressing room. She slowly lifted her top and grimaced at what she saw, the bruises were still there. She took her top off fully and examined her body, her hipbones, ribcage and collarbone were visible under her thin layer of skin. Her arms still were scarred and cut and… she liked it. It gave her a sense of security.

All of a sudden, without warning someone walked into the room she had tried to grab her top, but they had already seen her broken body.

"Goose…?" they whispered sadly.

She whipped herself around to face them, tears streaming down her face. "GET OUT!" she yelled, tears streamed down her cheeks as she collapsed to the floor. She threw her head into her knees and rocked back and forth.

Ian walked towards Lucy slowly and cautiously. He crouched down in front of her pulled her into his warm embrace. She nestled her head in the crook of his neck and cried. Ian's hand traced slowly up and down Lucy's arm trying to soothe her. After a while Ian wiped the stray tears from her face.

"What's wrong Luce, please tell me?" Ian begged. As he held her hand softly.

"I fell" Lucy lied as she blew her nose.

"You fell? You FELL? You expect me to believe that!?" Ian yelled.

Lucy scooted away from him until her back hit the wall, she sobbed quietly to herself as she shook with fear.

"Hey, hey. Luce I'm sorry I shouldn't of yelled" Ian said as he stood and walked towards her.

Lucy shook her head still whimpering softly "No. Get ou…uuut" she stuttered.

Ian took one last sympathetic look at Lucy before walking out the door- wondering what the hell had happened to her.


End file.
